


【授權翻譯】Separation Anxiety

by serena_loves_books



Series: 【授權翻譯】Haven [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Criminal Activities, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mafia AU, Occasional fluff, Romance, Russian Mafia, Sadism, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Slow Build, Suggestive Themes, Torture, Translation, Trauma, Violence, 中文翻譯, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena_loves_books/pseuds/serena_loves_books
Summary: 在St. Petersburg漆黑而令人不安的後巷深處，犯罪集團和敵對家族交織成主導城中地下組織的黑手黨核心。其中，最令人忌憚的莫過於Nikiforov家族。這個惡名昭彰的組織謠傳是由一個冷酷無情的男人領導的。前任首領的兒子Viktor，十分清楚這個男人有多可怕和善變。畢竟，他和他結婚了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Separation Anxiety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952229) by [Okaeri_Kairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaeri_Kairi/pseuds/Okaeri_Kairi). 



> Hi!這是我最喜歡的一篇同人。  
> 沒有beta,若有錯誤歡迎指正。  
> 因為我不會日文，所以文中的日文我都保留了羅馬拼音。  
> 除了有漢字的人名都保留作英語。

那個搭他父親的車到達的男孩與Viktor見過的所有人都不同。當司機陪著他一起出來時，Viktor不由自主的盯著他。比煤炭更黑的頭髮垂落在一雙漆黑的鳳眼上，眼鏡部分鏡框被他的劉海遮蓋。他十分瘦弱嬌小，有雙薄唇和一個尖尖的鼻子。他看起來十分緊張，一直垂頭看著地面。

Viktor從來沒有見過外國人，但他一眼就能看出這個男孩，這個嬌小、蒼白、秀氣的男孩完全沒有俄羅斯血統。

「Vitya,注意你的態度。」他的父親罵道，嚇了Viktor一跳。他對自己被抓到盯著人看感到不好意思。Viktor馬上轉移他好奇的視線，挺直背樑，儘量站得端正些。

其中一個手下向男孩伸出手，他抖顫著接受了。他穿著一件過大的衣服。他的穿著是如此單薄，Viktor也不怪他在顫抖了。現在正值冬天，而St. Petersburg一向都很冷。那男孩被帶到Viktor父親面前，手中緊抓著個破爛的背包。他不安地抬頭看著面前的金髮男人。

「歡迎，勇利。」Mikhail說道，語調中不帶惡意。令Viktor驚訝的是，他的父親單膝跪下，直視著那男孩的眼，雙手輕撫上男孩的臉。「我對你父母逝世感到難過。」

那男孩沒有回應，只是困惑地看著Mikhail的棕眼。Mikhail對Viktor站在身邊的一個男人點頭示意。那男人走上前，用一種奇怪的語言說話。勇利安靜地聽著，之後咕噥了幾句話回應。他的聲音十分輕柔。儘管Viktor聽不懂勇利在說什麼，他就是覺得勇利聽起來很傷心。

翻譯員點了點頭，對Mikhail說道：「他說他感謝你的慰問，也很高興認識你。」

「哦，他挺有禮貌的？」

「是的，先生。他的家教很好。」

「很好，很好。」Mikhail點了點頭。「告訴他我們很歡迎他；利也的兒子也是我兒子。」

Viktor 好奇地看著他們的交流。那些話似乎對男孩有很大的影響。他的唇在顫抖，身子似乎又縮得更細小，他的小手緊緊抓著背包肩帶。

「 _A_ _……_ _ari_ _……_ _rigatou…_ _…_ 」男孩泣不成聲，眼淚流下他的臉頰。儘管Mikhail似乎不明白他的話，他放柔了表情，把男孩拉進他的懷抱。

「從現在開始，你是我的兒子。」Mikhail堅定地說。「沒有人能質疑你的身份—我的次子，Yuri Nikiforov。」翻譯員重複這些說話時，勇利摟著Mikhail的肩膀放聲大哭。Viktor的父親不發一言地抱起勇利。「Vitya，跟上來。」Mikhail說道，轉身走進屋子，示意Viktor跟著他。Viktor服從，快步跟著父親，他的目光緊隨著那個小小的，正在哭泣的臉孔——他弟弟的臉孔。

 

* * *

 

「媽媽，那個男孩不會俄文嗎？」

Viktor的母親Katerina從書中抬頭，看見Viktor坐在她的腳邊，一向快樂的他此時卻皺起了眉頭。

「男孩？」她有點心不在焉地問，仍然沉浸在小說中。她眨了眨眼，似乎回過神來。「噢，你是指勝生勇利。」

「Ka……zuki?」

「Katsuki。」她更正Viktor, 拍了拍沙發床上的空位，示意Viktor坐下。Viktor順從地坐在她身邊，好奇地抬頭看著她。「你父親沒有跟你解釋嗎？」

「他只說勇利是我的弟弟，因為父母死了所以從外國來到這裡。」

「那個Mikhail……」Katerina嘆氣。「總是這麼含糊。」她把手放在唇上，想了一會。「你知道日本在哪裡嗎，Vitya?」

「日本？那不是個亞洲國家嗎？」Viktor皺起眉頭問道

「是的，但它也是我們的鄰國。」Katerina解釋道。「雖然它距離St. Petersburg非常遠。」

「比Moscow更遠？」

「遠很多，很多。」Katerina微笑著向Viktor保證。她十分美麗，大家都經常說Viktor的白金色頭髮和藍眼很像她。「日本在俄羅斯的另一邊，與中國相鄰。那就是勇利的祖國。」

「他走了這麼遠？！」Viktor震驚地問。

「是的。日本和俄羅斯過去有爭執，但Nikiforov家族和日本的黑幫有很密切的關係。」Katerina邊輕摸著Viktor的頭邊說。「日本的黑幫叫做Yakuza，跟我們的組織一樣，它們都是由強大的家族掌握的。勇利的父親勝生利也是勝生組的領袖。他和你的父親是老朋友。」

「真的？」

「嗯。勝生和Mikhail有很深的淵源。他們是在像你這麼大時認識的，雖然這是因為他們的父親討厭對方，總是在爭吵。但後來，他們不知怎樣的就成了一輩子的好友。」

「為什麼我沒見過他？」Viktor問道，嘗試回想起他在什麼時候見過這個外國人。

「你有見過他。」Katerina說道：「他在你小時候常來探望你。雖然在他的兒子出生後，他很難再找到機會來俄羅斯了。要知道，他的妻子在分娩時死了。」

「所以勇利的媽媽……」

「是的，她死了。他從來沒見過她。」

「噢……」Viktor感到同情。他無法想像成長過程沒有母親在身邊的感覺。

「我們本想過去探望的，但一直沒有合適的時機。」Katerina嘆了口氣，將Viktor的一縷頭髮梳到腦後。「最後，我們還是沒能在勝生利也活著時見面……」

Viktor沉默地低頭盯著他的膝蓋。 _這就是為什麼勇利在哭……_

「你父親和利也很久以前做了個承諾。」Katerina用輕柔的聲音繼續說：「若他們其中一個先死，他們希望對方能照顧自己的家人。於是在利也死後，Mikhail便找勇利過來了。所以勇利便來到俄羅斯，也因此他不會俄語。」她頓了頓，給了Viktor一個悲傷的微笑。「對他溫柔點，Vitya。那男孩失去的比你想像的更多，又要適應一個陌生的國家。現在暫時很難和他聊天，但你耐心等的話，他會學懂俄語的。他是Nikiforov家族的一分子，所以你要像對待家人一樣對待他，知道了嗎？」

Viktor 點點頭。

「好的，媽媽。」

 

* * *

 

那比他想像中更難。勇利總是獨來獨往，而且他對Mikhail以外的人都有所戒備。他經常消失幾個小時，之後卻被人發現他在衣櫥或是其他狹小的地方睡著了，臉上仍帶著淚痕。有時他一看見Viktor便會向反方向跑。他父親說這是因為日本傳說中惡魔都有顏色奇怪的瞳孔，所以勇利害怕藍眼睛的人。Viktor覺得這很傻氣，但他對此束手無策。勇利今年五歲，比Viktor小四年。Viktor不知道該怎樣做才能讓勇利知道他沒有惡意，只是想和他做朋友。

幾天後，他的機會來了。他父親的手下給了他一袋糖果。於是他出發去找他的新弟弟，希望分享這袋糖果會打破兩人之間的隔閡。

勇利不在他的房間或是前廳裏。到花園跑了一趟後，Viktor發現他也不在外面。Viktor有點生氣了。他躺在草地上 ，不滿的盯著天空，心中埋怨道： _從來沒有人避開過我。我討厭這樣。_

他鬱悶地從口袋中拿出那袋糖果，把一顆糖扔進嘴裏咬了口。

_沒有什麼可怕的！媽媽和我又不是惡魔。其他家族成員也不可怕呀，雖然他們總是看起來怒氣沖沖，但他們平常都會給一些小玩意我的。如果勇利能不哭五秒的話，他們也會給他的！愚蠢的愛哭鬼。_

他拿了第二顆糖果，沉浸在思緒中。

 _雖然……我想我也會很傷心吧，如果父母死了的話……但他也不是沒有家人啊。_ 他心不在焉地吃着糖果，一會兒後倏地坐起來。

「對了！他不再是一個人了！」他大聲說道，嚇到了附近樹上的一隻鳥兒。Viktor對他的發現感到十分興奮，站起來跑回屋子裡頭去找父親的翻譯員。

 

* * *

 

「 _Onii-san_ 。」他慢慢地說。在大廳裏吃完晚飯後他抓住勇利，捉住他的手腕。那個年輕的男孩嘗試甩開他的手逃跑，但聽到他的母語使他停住了腳步。

「 _Eh_ _？_ 」

「 _Onii-san_ 。」Viktor再次說道，。他邊指著自己邊重複翻譯員教他的話。「 _Boku_ _……_ _wa kimi…_ _…_ 」他頓了頓，嘗試回想起它們。「 _Kimi no onii-san?_ "[1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8952229?view_full_work=true#foot1)」

勇利困惑地看著他。

Viktor堅持下去。「 _Da…_ _…_ _dakara_ _，kimi wa…_ _…_ 不，等等，呃 _……kimi wo..._ _..._ 我想想 _……wo ma.. mamotte。_ 」他儘量清楚地說。「 _Itsu... itsumo!_ 」他說道，緊抓着勇利的手腕不放。有一剎那，勇利似乎欲言又止，但他還是搖了搖頭，嘗試從viktor手中抽開自己的手腕。「 _Hanashite, kudasai_ _……_ 」他輕輕地說。Viktor不知道他在說什麼，但他也知道勇利想離開。

 「我發誓！」Viktor轉回俄語懇求道。「你不再是獨自一人了，勇利！我會永遠保護你的！」一時衝動下，Viktor把勇利拉進懷裏，嘗試用這種方式去表達他的心意。勇利吸了吸鼻子，一會兒後似乎放聲大哭，他的手緊抓住Viktor的衣服。

那刻Viktor知道他的心意傳達到了。

「沒事的。」他邊說邊輕撫勇利的頭髮。「我就在這，我永遠不會離開你的，即使你是個愛哭鬼。」他補充道。Viktor想起Nikiforov家族常說的一句話，笑了起來：「那便是兄弟的真諦。」

 

* * *

 

「你那時候就已經是個厚臉皮的混蛋。」

「你是這樣想的嗎？我只是想和你做朋友而已。」

「哈，你自稱  _onii-san_ _。_ 用你那破日語。」

「至少比你的俄語好。」

「絕對不會。」勇利哼了一聲，拿出了一條煙。Viktor習慣性地拿出了打火機。「不過你那樣做還是挺感人的。那時候我還以為是父親叫你那樣做的。」

「不……父親一直都很關心你，但那是我自己想出來的。」Viktor沉吟道：「我想你大概有某個地方……吸引著我。」

勇利吸了一口煙，在座位上交叉雙腿。「你一向都是個舌粲蓮花的人，Vitya。」

「罪名成立。」Viktor打趣道。「在黑手黨裏你自然而言就學會了。不過，勇利，你真的該扣上安全帶。」

「拜託，俄羅斯的路和這條相比才是他媽的難走。」勇利不耐煩地咂了咂舌，皺眉從有色的車窗往外看。二十三歲的勇利長相偏陰柔，經常令人誤會他是個脆弱又溫馴的人。Viktor很清楚這是錯的。他知道那雙溫柔的眼眼眸深處埋藏著灼人的火花，他知道勇利寡言的態度也不是因為害羞。

 _或者該說，他只會對我露出他害羞的一面。_ Viktor想著，臉上不自覺露出笑容。

「你在笑什麼，Vitya?」

「噢，沒事……只是在想，沒人知道Yuri Nikiforov的真面目。」Viktor暗示道。

勇利嘆氣，熄滅了他的香煙，表情像是被Viktor逗樂了。「Vitya，你知道的……如果你以為這樣就能得到一個吻，那你就大錯特錯了。」他伸出手抓著Viktor的領帶，把Viktor拉向前。他們的臉距離彼此只有一寸。Viktor覺得他的心臟在一剎那停頓了。「你可得再努力些。」勇利低聲說道，抓住Viktor好一陣子才放手，坐回原位。

Viktor知道他臉紅了。

「勇……勇利！」

「什麼？你不是想見識真正的我嗎？」勇利邊用衣服擦著眼鏡邊冷靜地回答。

「是的，但這是大白天——」

「我可不記得你昨天有抱怨。」勇利聳聳肩，使得Viktor更尷尬。

司機清了清喉嚨，很明顯坐立不安。「咳咳，我們快要到長谷津了，首領。」

「好吧。」勇利簡短地回答，看起來泰然自若。「打給Roma告訴他我們快到了。」

Viktor緊張地理了理他的領帶，嘗試不看向勇利。他手上的金色戒指反射著光。

_我想我不該抱怨，我很清楚他是個怎樣的人，自己選擇踩這趟渾水的。_

「Vitya……」

「是……是的？」

「不要忘記這可不是什麼社交訪問。這次可不要忘了帶你的槍。」

「好……好的。」

勇利的表情變得冷酷。「我等不及要在那他媽的混蛋頭上轟個洞了。」

不論Viktor或是司機都沒有回應。

 

**Author's Note:**

> Arigatou：謝謝  
> Yakuza：沒有漢字，意指日本黑社會，Yakuza這一稱呼來自日本紙牌遊戲  
> Boku wa kimi no onii-san：我是你的哥哥  
> Dakara, kimi wo mamotte! Itsumo! ：所以我會永遠保護你的！  
> 喜歡的話記得給原作者一個kudos:D


End file.
